Bazookas, Insanity, and Fancy Machetes
by DarkTygerWolf
Summary: Ever wondered who would put up with Death the Kid? Keidra Grace, who may be just as insane as he is. She's trying to get through life without any drama, but her new Scythe, Everlasting Night, and his two friends Svren and Kristov, may be harboring some dark secrets. An unknown enemy is lurking under their noses, and to defeat it they'll all have to work together. M just in case.
1. Chapter One

***Disclaimer* I own nothing in this chapter except the OC stated below:**

**Keidra Grace**

**Please don't sue me... .**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**As Crazy as the Kid?**

The room was perfect, pristine on all sides. No matter how you looked at it. With a quiet sigh and a smile of appreciation, the meister exited the room, shoes clicking on the polished tile floor. She loved it when things were clean. And quite honestly, she had a meltdown if things weren't perfectly in order. But that was, unfortunately, something she could not control.

A falcon came flying down the hallway, and she extended her right arm for the bird to perch on. "Yes?" she said expectantly when the bird did not immediately begin speaking. The falcon sighed. "Lord Death wishes to speak to you." The meister muttered something under her breath before speaking to the falcon. "Please inform him I'll be there shortly." The falcon nodded before flying off once more.

Oh joy... She had to go speak to the Shinigami.

* * *

"You called?"

"Ah yes! Keidra, it's been so long! How are you?"

Keidra had to resist the urge to cringe at the sound of Lord Death's voice. He hardly deserved that title anymore, if you wanted her opinion. "Everything is going well." She replied, smoothing out the skirt of her dress. She was wearing a flowing black and red short prom dress with a black trench coat over it. They had both been washed and ironed to perfection. Her long black and red hair was tied back in a pony tail. She hadn't felt like curling it. "How about we cut the niceties and get on with the show, hmmm? What did you call me here for?" she asked, one thin eyebrow raising slightly, her icy blue eyes possessing a questioning light.

"I'd like for you to enroll in DWMA. You're a wonderful meister, and ever since-"

"Lord Death, I'd prefer it if we not go down that road." she interrupted, her gaze hardening. Unfazed, the Shinigami continued. "You need a weapon, Keidra. And I think I know someone who can help you find one."

"What if I don't want a weapon?" The question was met with silence. Her fate had already been sealed, there was no way to get out of this, no way to refuse. Damn him.

* * *

Keidra's shoes clicked on the stone stairs leading up to the DWMA. The place sure hadn't changed since she had last been there, over three years ago, where she first ran into- No. She wasn't going to think about that. Not now. It hurt too much, the sorrow was too fresh in her mi- "BOW BEFORE YOUR GOD!"

The voice would have startled anyone else, but Keidra was not anyone else. After what she'd seen, after what she'd been through, nothing managed to surprise her anymore. She looked up to see a blue-haired boy standing on one of the candle sticks. After looking around to see several other individuals - a white haired male who actually seemed quite attractive, a blond female who was most likely his girlfriend if the way they were holding hands was any indication, and a beautiful woman around her height, possibly of Asian dissent - she called up to the boy, "I bow before no one, not even Death himself. And especially not some child with a god complex." There was a slight chuckle from the white haired male at her comment, and she resisted a smile. "Now why don't you come down there before you hurt yourse-" "YOU DARE INSULT YOUR GOD?!"

Holy shit, how'd he get down so fast?! Keidra stepped back and looked down at her attire, inspecting it for any sign of dust or dirt that may have come from the boy. "You are not my god." she said finally, a slight smirk playing across her lips.

"Are you challenging me?" the boy asked.

"I suppose I am."

"TSUBAKI. CHAIN SCYTHE MODE." The tall woman to Keidra's side transformed into dual chain scythes and went into the boy's hands. She laughed quietly. Child's play. He sliced at her a few times. The first couple she barely managed to dodge, but once she got a feel for his speed she was fine, and did a jump back flip thing in order to increase the distance between them. A smile graced her perfect features. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Where's her weapon?" Maka wondered aloud, and was surprised when Kid - who had not been standing beside her a moment ago, mind you - replied. "Her name is Keidra Grace." he said. "She's one of the only meisters I have met who does not have nor need a weapon."

"Doesn't need a weapon?" Soul asked. "So does that mean she's...?" "No, she's not a hybrid." Kid replied. "Her soul wavelength is incredibly strong, and she's incredibly skilled. Go ahead, Maka. Take a look at her soul and see for yourself if you don't believe."

Maka was just about to do so when suddenly a flash of black and red tinted light flew from Keidra's palms and blasted into Black Star, knocking him back and causing Soul and Maka to step back in surprise. Or jump. More the jumping from Maka than Soul.

"Holy shit."

Soul's words pretty much summed up what everyone was feeling right about then. After now knowing what to expect, Maka took a peek at the girl's soul. It was... Well, to put it simply, it was massive. Nearly twice the size of Kid's. She gasped quietly and looked over at the black-haired male. "How is it that big?" she asked the Gun meister.

"I don't know the details, but I do know that plenty of training was involved. That, along with the fact that everyone thinks she may be a witch... Or part witch, at least." Kid murmured, watching as Black Star was finally put down. It hadn't really taken that long. This honestly didn't surprise him one bit. Keidra had never been one to play games with her opponent.

* * *

Keidra stood there for a moment, dusting herself off and smoothing down her dress before making her way over to the boy with the blue hair. She held out her hand to help him up, and after a slight hesitation he took it. She pulled him up as Tsubaki changed back. "You put up a good fight, boy." she said.

The male stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Who_ are_ you?!" he exclaimed. She smiled. "Keidra Grace. Who are you?" Both weapon and meister replied simultaneously; one with a quiet "Tsubaki," the other with a loud and proud "Black Star!"

Keidra then turned her attention to the others and her heart fell into her stomach. Oh Death no... Not him... Why was he even here, damnit?! She cleared her throat and walked over to them. "Enjoy the show?" she asked playfully, throwing a glare in Kid's direction. He, always the better man, refused to acknowledge it, though the white-haired male noticed it. "It was great!" the blond girl said, smiling, oblivious. Sometimes ignorance was bliss. "Glad you thought so. I'm Keidra Grace. And you are...?"

"Maka Albarn. This is my partner, Soul Eater. And this is De-"

"Death the Kid and his two pistols. Yes... We've met previously. Now, if you'll excuse me... I really must be doing things, and that little skirmish has set back my schedule a bit." With that, she walked into the building.

Maka stared after her, confused, as Black Star and Tsubaki walked up. "Kid, man, what was that about? That look she gave you?" Soul asked, curious. It really wasn't any of his business, but he still wanted to know.

"We, ah... We've known each other for a while..."

"You're terrible at evading questions. C'mon, what is it?" Black Star pressured.

Eventually, Kid gave in with a sigh. "She used to be my girlfriend."

* * *

**This is kind of a test run... I'm not too experienced with writing fanfics and posting chapters consistently. I suppose we'll just have to see what happens. Please let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas shoot me a message! I'm open to suggestion. :) I'll be posting the second chapter shortly.**

**Let's see how this goes...**

**-DTW**


	2. Chapter Two

**Heyo! Me again. I can't believe I'm actually updating regularly-ish now xD**

**Anywho. I got the second and third chapters done last night. No, I don't sleep, thanks for asking. ...You didn't? Well why not?**

**So... yeah. Here's the second chapter.**

***I disclaim* I own nothing in this chapter except the OCs stated below:**

**Keidra Grace**

**Everlasting Night**

**Please don't sue me. ._.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**A Scythe for a Gun Meister**

"Okay. I'm here. I'm enrolled. And I swear, if I have any classes with your son I will personally-"

Keidra was interrupted by the Shinigami, who was not speaking to her but rather welcoming the people walking in. Keidra looked back and saw that it was the same group from before. Oh Death what had she gotten herself into. "I assume you've all met Keidra?" Death asked in that painfully annoying voice of his. Speaking of annoying, why the hell was this room so dusty? You'd think that being a Shinigami and all he'd spend a little time cleaning. And the room was bright yet gloomy at the same time. Made her want to sing a happy song and kill herself at the same time. Like... The fuck? It was a strange feeling, to say the least. She brushed off her dress, extended her arms, and dusted her sleeves off as well. By the time she returned to the conversation she had been zoned out for a good three minutes, and had just enough time to see Maka heading toward her before she was led away.

"Wait what- where are we going?" Keidra asked, slightly panicked. Please don't tell her the girl's hands were dirty... And on her coat like that... "Excuse me, could you please remove your hand from my arm?" she added, interrupting Maka's response to her previous question. She hadn't really been paying attention anyway. Maka hesitated a moment before doing so, then finished her sentence as Keidra quickly brushed off her arm. "-get you a weapon."

Keidra froze. "Oh, no, don't bother. No one would be able to put up with me. All my constant babbling and cleanliness..." she said swiftly, but by the determined look in Maka's eyes Keidra knew there was no getting out of this. Damn it.

"Fine. My only request is that I don't get a gun."

* * *

Turned out, there was only one unclaimed weapon who she could wield. His name was Everlasting Night - though he insisted he be called Ever - and he was a Scythe. It seemed Keidra, typically a Gun meister, was going to be expanding her horizons. And honestly, she was perfectly fine with that. Guns brought back bad memories nowadays.

Ever's scythe form was truly beautiful. It was a deep blue color, dark as the night sky with a few silver dots on the blade (stars, she presumed), one edge of which was serrated and blood red, as if stained by the blood of those he had killed... or was going to kill, with Keidra as his new meister. Words could not even begin to explain how unreasonably happy she was that their soul wavelengths were compatible, despite how she had been blatantly refusing to acquire a weapon.

Ever had plenty of potential, and she would not be surprised if the Scythe would one day come to surpass even her own power. That day, however, was a long ways away. It was best to start training now as soon as possible... In other words, now.

* * *

Soul eventually came to join Maka, noting how his meister watched the other female with such intensity. "I see she found a weapon who's compatible." he observed.

Maka nodded. "It's remarkable how powerful her soul wavelength is." she murmured. "Stronger even than Kid's."

At that new piece of information, Soul let out a low whistle. "I'm glad she's on our side." he muttered. _But that's the question... Is she really?_ Soul was always suspicious of newcomers, even more so now since the Medusa situation. And Keidra was possibly more powerful than even Stein, that much was evident. It would be dangerous for everyone involved if she weren't an ally. She could easily wound - if not kill - a lot of the weapons and meisters at the DWMA. He'd have to talk to Lord Death about this. With a quiet murmur, he informed Maka that he was going to go talk to someone. She nodded absentmindedly and he walked off. He needed to make sure she was safe.

* * *

"Lord Death... I have a couple... concerns."

It was strange being in that room alone with just the Grim Reaper. "What is it, Soul Eater?" the Shinigami replied, hopping over to the Scythe.

"Is this new girl-"

"Keidra."

"Yeah. Keidra. Can we... Can we trust her? I mean she didn't even have a weapon when she got here. How could she have gotten so strong without the help of a weapon or someone to assist her?" Soul questioned.

"I understand your concern, but don't worry about her. She is not a witch, but she is a very powerful ally, with or without a weapon. And she was not always weaponless." Lord Death replied. Seeing Soul's confused look, he continued. "Keidra was a student of mine several years ago. Her parents were good friends of mine, exceptional meisters. They saw something different about her, and asked me to be her tutor of sorts. I accepted. She's a Gun meister by nature, but we soon discovered that she could easily wield any weapon whose soul was - or at least had the potential to be - as strong as her own. She could maniputlate her wavelength effortlessly in order to make their wavelengths compatible. Over time, she had gotten stronger and therefore it had been more difficult for her to find a permanent weapon. Eventually, she found one. His name was Bloodlust. A beautiful shotgun, but too ambitious for his own good, too determined, too confident in his own abilities... It was ultimately his undoing..."

As he spoke, his mirror showed a scene behind him. There was a girl with raven black hair, quite obviously Keidra minus a couple years. In front of her stood a tall male with short platinum blond hair that covered part of his face, and red eyes. He looked strangely like Soul, but the Scythe made no comment about that. He simply sat back and watched the scene unfold.

* * *

_"Blood, you can't. You're not strong enough!" Keidra exclaimed, trying to reason with the Shotgun, but she knew nothing would dissuade him._

_"I would give my life for you, Keidra. You should know this by now. I have to do this. If I die, at least I'll die knowing you're safe." Bloodlust said softly, bringing a hand up to touch Keidra's face. The fear and despair in her eyes were evident. But he had to go through with this. There was no going back now. It was either him dying, or her, and he couldn't live with himself if he let her die.  
_

_"Don't do this... I'm begging you..." Keidra pleaded, tears in her eyes. He smiled sadly and wiped away a droplet of water from her eye. He then pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. After a moment of hesitation, he then tilted her head up and leaned down to kiss her lips. In that instant, he knew that his feelings were shared. Pulling away, he whispered three simple words - "I love you" - then he tuned and sprinted off, his arms changing into cannons as he went._

_Keidra collapsed to the ground, sobbing. "I love you..." she murmured through her tears, though she knew he couldn't hear her, knew she'd never get to tell him. And that's what hurt the most._

* * *

Soul blinked as the image faded from the mirror. "So... She and her weapon...?"

"Had feelings for each other, yes. Much like you and Maka." Death replied. Soul blushed, and Death continued. "But their soul resonance was far stronger than yours. They had been partners for many years when Bloodlust died."

"And where does Kid come in? He said she was his girlfriend..." Soul questioned. As he'd thought before, it really wasn't any of his business. But he really did want to know. After all, it was Death the Kid they were talking about. _He _had a girlfriend?

"That was a few years ago, just before Kid enrolled in the DWMA. She thought she was over Bloodlust. But she soon discovered that she wasn't quite able to let go, and broke it off with my son after a couple months." Soul nodded in understanding, surprised that the girl could put up with Death the Kid and his obsession over symmetry.

"Well... I should probably be getting back to Maka now..." he murmured, backing off. "Thanks."

"Anytime!"

* * *

**I'll have the third chapter up in a matter of minutes, just gotta do a slight amount of editing...**

**Speaking of editing, any and all spelling/grammatical mistakes and errors are completely my own. I do my best to catch these things, but sometimes I don't manage to do so.**

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing, it'd be very much appreciated. ^.^ And as always, ideas and suggestions are welcome! Accepted with open arms, even. :)**

**-DTW**


	3. Chapter Three

**As promised, here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

***I disclaim* I own nothing in this chapter but the OCs stated below:**

**Keidra Grace**

**Everlasting Night/Z'Tahrkryzt**

**Kristov**

**Svren**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**An Odd Pair**

"I need you to go investigate something. There have been attacks on a village not far from here. They're growing in both frequency and intensity." Lord Death informed the team. Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Soul, Liz, Patti, and Maka were all there. "And as a test run, I am going to have Keidra and Ever join you."

It had been several weeks since the group had caught sight of the girl or her Scythe. But if what they had heard was of any indication, the two were getting along well and actually making quite a name for themselves.

Kid frowned. Typically his father would just let them do their thing without any help from outside sources. Death knew that the group was strong. Which begged the question... What was so different about this particular mission that made it more dangerous than others before it?

He had zoned out, and was pulled out of his thoughts by the sensation of another soul, another person, coming to stand beside him.

Keidra.

She was wearing black high top Converses with what looked like fire coming up from the bottom, deep red skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a full moon on it, and her signature short black trench coat. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail yet again. Looking at her discreetly, Kid remembered why he had been attracted to her in the first place. Not only was she perfectly symmetrical and pristine, but she was really quite beautiful. Not that he'd ever mention that to her.

Ever, her Scythe, was standing beside her in his all black classy-yet-casual attire. It was truly quite aggravating how the Scythe could pull off the look so effortlessly, even though his hair wasn't symmetrical and he slouched. Which Kid hated. Death he was like Soul, but with darker hair and clothes. Always fucking slouching... Maybe it was just a Scythe thing.

Deciding he had been zoning for long enough, Kid finally turned back to the conversation and the matter at hand, only to find that it was coming to a close.

"So its decided." Kid's father said, clapping his hands together. "Keidra and Ever will go with you and if you find a weapon and meister pair, bring them back here."

Kid blinked. "Do you think we will?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, his golden eyes holding a questioning light.

"It's quite possible that we may have a situation here where the weapon and meister are trying to get power, perhaps even become Kishins. Or maybe something like what happened with Crona and the Demon Sword Ragnarok." Death replied.

Kid nodded and was opening his mouth to speak but Keidra beat him to it.

"Don't worry. We'll have it under control very shortly." Keidra said. With that, the group was dismissed.

* * *

"Alright. We'll split up." Maka began, but was soon interrupted by the other female meister.

"Maka, I apologize for questioning your leadership, but... If it is truly as bad as Lord Death believes, don't you think it would be better if we stuck together?" Keidra asked. She really was in no place to be questioning orders, but she also didn't want anyone to die on her watch.

Maka blushed, not having given that much thought. "Yes, but that will take longer-"

"It would be safer. And besides, with you, Kid, and myself able to see souls, it couldn't take that long." Keidra pointed out.

Maka hated to admit it, but the older female had a point. It would indeed be safer if they stuck together. But... She sighed and conceded defeat. "Fine. We'll do it your way." Keidra nodded and Ever shifted to scythe form. The other weapons did the same. Maka cast out her soul perception to see if she could find anything, and there was a faint blip on the edge of her radar. Two souls, surrounded by at least five Kishin eggs. "They're on the edge of the forest, just beyond the village." Maka announced, pointing to her left. With that, all four meisters and their weapons headed in the direction Maka had indicated.

* * *

"It's amusing how they think they have us cornered. Isn't it, Kristov?" The masculine voice was coming from a pistol with a hand-carved opal grip. He didn't sound the least bit concerned by the fact that there were so many Kishin eggs surrounding him and his partner.

The individual weilding him, Kristov, chuckled. "Indeed it is." The male was older than the group of students from the DWMA he sensed coming their way, about 20 years old. He had striking violet eyes with black flecks scattered throughout the irises, raven black hair, and a well-built body. He was wearing somewhat tight black jeans with a black shirt and black leather jacket to match.

As the students from the DWMA came into view, a smirk played on Kristov's lips. "What do you think Svren, shall we give them a show?" he asked, his Russian accent shining through.

"Let's." was the simple response.

Kristov smiled like a madman and whirled around, shooting one of the Kishin eggs that dared come any closer. It was launched back past the DWMA students and slammed full-force into a tree, which split and fell on it, killing it. The rest of the battle - if it could even be called that - went something like that. It was more of an execution, really.

After all the monsters had been killed, Kristov turned to look at the students who were staring at him in awe, mouths hanging open. His partner, Svren, transformed back into a human. He looked to be about the same age as Kristov. He had dark auburn hair with a shock of gold - three zigzagging stripes - on the left side, his hair spiked up in a line on the top of his head to look slightly mohawkish and stormy grey eyes with a jagged golden lightning-bolt-like line in his left. He was wearing all black like his partner, though he didn't have a leather jacket and was wearing a long-sleeved black dress-shirt instead of a t-shirt. Said sleeves were pushed up to about his elbows. "If you'll excuse me," Svren said, his thick British accent making him sound all the more proper. "I have some souls to collect." That said, he began making his way around, eating the souls of the creatures he and his partner had just defeated.

Kristov clapped his hands together. "Now." he said, his unnaturally long, sharp canines visible as he smiled. "Just who are you?"

"We could ask you the same question!" the boy with the blue hair exclaimed before anyone else could respond. "Who do you think you are, killing all the Kishin eggs like that and not leaving even one for your god to fight!"

Kristov raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were just doing our job as partners." he replied smoothly, running a hand through his hair.

"After all, weapons are supposed to rid the world of evil, are we not?" Svren asked from behind them, having gone around to collect the soul of the monster they'd sent flying.

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. We are doing what is required of us. And you still did not answer my partner's question." Svren interrupted, walking back to stand beside Kristov, looking at the group. "Who are you?"

The girl with the sandy blond hair glanced over at her scythe and nodded. It then changed into a white-haired male. The other weapons followed suit shortly thereafter. "I'm Maka." the girl replied. "This is my weapon, Soul. That's Ever, and his meister Keidra. Black Star and Tsubaki. Patti, Liz, and Death the Kid."

Kristov looked somewhat surprised to see Ever, but quickly concealed it. "I am Kristov. This is my partner, Svren." he replied. He wasn't going to call himself a meister, he wasn't going to say Svren was his weapon. Because that would be a lie. They were partners, that's all there was to it. Equals.

* * *

"Well, now that we've gotten that out of the way, what do you want?" the one called Svren asked, seeming irritated.

"Well, umm..." Maka began, blushing slightly. She hadn't thought that the weapon/meister pair Death had mentioned they might run into was going to be... Normal. Or as normal as one could be in this world. She found it slightly odd that they referred to each other as partners instead of weapon and meister. But now was not the time to dwell on that. She was about to continue when Keidra interrupted her. She'd noted that the other female did that annoyingly often.

"Lord Death asked us to see what was going on, and bring back any and all weapons and meister pairs we may find along the way." Keidra explained.

At her words, Svren and Kristov looked at each other and burst out laughing. Kristov said something in what must have been Russian - which none of the group (that Maka knew of) could understand - which only proceeded to make the two laugh harder.

Finally, Maka grew tired of just standing there and did one of the only rational things for her to do in this situation.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Svren was the one to be hit by the book, falling to the ground. Kristov let out what could only be described as a growl and a katana crawled out of each of his hands, fused to his flesh, his violet eyes turning a dark blood red to rival even Soul's. It seemed that he was a weapon as well. And he didn't appear to be very happy that his friend had just gotten hit in the head by a dictionary-sized book.

Maka swallowed hard and stepped back, fear in her eyes, Soul immediately transforming back into a scythe and being effortlessly caught by his meister. If it was a battle the katana-weilding weapon wanted, then a battle he would get.

* * *

_Shit..._

This was so, so not good. He didn't want to risk exposing himself, but it seemed he may have to do just that.

_What do I do? Should I interfere?_

_Do what you feel is necessary. If it reveals a minor detail, so be it. It it not important to the life of the plan in the long term_. The voice inside his head was faint, barely a whisper. But it was there. It was telling him what he needed to do, just as it had said it would. Helping him make the right choice.

With a quiet curse, he made up his mind.

* * *

Ever threw himself between Kristov and Maka, pressing a scythe-blade arm to each of their chests.

"Ever, what the hell?!" Soul's disapproving metallic voice came from the scythe Maka was weilding.

Ever winced and glanced over at Kristov, his voice effortlessly switching from English to Russian. "Put away your blades, brother, we are not here to fight you." he said calmly.

Kristov hesitated, his eyes fading to their previous purple color before responding. "It does not seem that way. You need to have a better hold on your people, Z'Tahrkryzt." he snarled in his native language.

Ever ignored the confused looks from the students of the DWMA toward both himself and Kristov as Svren picked himself up off the ground, the lightning bolt in the Gun's left eye glowing with rage. "I know, Kristov. I apologize. Now please, absorb your weapons." he pleaded.

Reluctantly, Kristov did what was asked of him and stepped back, putting a hand on Svren's shoulder and asking the Gun if he was alright. Ever sighed and retracted his scythe blade from his arms, looking sheepishly at the group he had arrived with.

"What. The actual. Fuck."

Ever was surprised that Kid was the first to speak, especially using such a word. He slipped back into English and responded. "I'll explain later. For now, can we, ah... Can we all just get back to the academy? Please? Without killing each other?"

If the way the Russian and the Brit were looking at the students was any indication of things to come, that was going to be a tall order. Ever hoped that they'd all make it back without serious injury. But if he knew Kristov - and he should, them being brothers and all - they'd be lucky if they all made it back in one piece...

But hey. At least they'd be alive... Right?

* * *

**So yeah, there's chapter three. Favorite, review, follow if you enjoyed...****  
**

**Hopefully I'll be able to continue updating this on a fairly regular basis.**

**No promises, of course.**

**-DTW**


End file.
